


Bright Green Eyes (One-Shot)

by LadyBelz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/pseuds/LadyBelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard to resist when those eyes are staring at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Green Eyes (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> My first HP/DM one-shot in probably 2 years.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers, including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

“Draco…”

“No.”

“Draco…”

“No.”

“Oh come on…”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Harry, no.”

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

“But…”

“No.”

“Fine.” Harry stomps out of the store, leaving Draco behind. Sighing, Draco looked down and was caught by another pair of bright green eyes.

“Damn.” he sighed, going to the shop owner to make the purchase. Harry would owe it to him later. He walked out of the store with the cute puppy with the bright green eyes and wondered just how he got suckered into it.


End file.
